The White House
by nisakeehl
Summary: As the president's son, that means I live at the white house. What I didn't expect though, was living with Alfred F. Jones, or "America". I also didn't ask to meet all the other 'countires' as well. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? -Rated T for language : -
1. Meeting America

**EVERYONE READ THE BLOODY AUTHOR'S NOTE**. Okay, now that I have your attention, I have a few things to say. I sooo should not be doing this -facepalm- I have three other stories to work on, and here I am creating another one. So updates might be a bit sketchy. For those people out there that can't figure it out, Chase (the main character) is a boy. So that means its not going to be one of those Country x OC stories -shudder- Nope, this is just general silliness. Please enjoy!

(I don't own Hetalia.)

* * *

"Hey Chase, there's someone I want you to meet!"

That line seriously was the beginning of my troubles. What I should have done is just ignored it, and locked myself in a closet someone. Mostly made out of medal so _that idiot_ couldn't get me out. If only I wasn't so eager and stupid to have been moving into the white house. Then maybe I would have been more guarded, surer of what I was doing. In the end though, I followed my dad's voice, and before I knew it, my life was fully surrounded by the United States of America. Let me tell you how it went down.

I got up eagerly, wondering if I was about to meet the president of Italy or something like that. Ever since my dad became president of the USA, I've met tons of ambassadors, and important figures. Each one was very polite, and it was definitely a huge highlight of my life. It even made me like my father a tiny bit more.

When I rounded the corner though, I found Dad talking to a young man with golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, an ahoge, glasses, and a smile that could challenge the sun. The man was well built, and I could clearly see muscles under his shirt. The moment I saw him, I knew I really did not like him. The smile was real, but it wasn't quite reaching his eyes. He looked tired, but I knew he was still very happy to be here; meeting the new president.

"Uh, hello." I said awkwardly, reaching out my hand to shake his own hand. If it was even possible, his grin got even bigger. I noticed that he was really tall, and I found myself intimidated. I'm not a short guy, but damn was he tall. What shocked me even more though, was when my dad announced proudly,

"Son, this is the United States himself."

Okay, I knew my dad was crazy, but this won the medal of craziness. The man didn't look fazed at all though. Maybe he was used to mental people? My sister Alice was the same way, and she looked at me like she was asking, _"What the hell happened to dad?"_ I shrugged in response, and instead faced 'America'.

"So what's your real name?" I asked, shifting my feet. He laughed, clapping me on the back.

"You don't believe I'm actually America?" he asked teasingly, ruffling my chestnut brown hair. I frowned, brushing his hand away. I was starting to get sick of all of this. Maybe he was crazy too?

"That's impossible." I sniped back, starting to get annoyed. Did he seriously think I would believe that he was the US? His grin only got larger, making me feel like hitting something.

"I told you he wouldn't believe without evidence." Dad sighed, shooting me a look. I glared right back at him, wondering when this whole joke was going to end. 'America' whipped out a huge book with the title, _NPs of the World_. He handed it to Alice, who in turn looked curiously at the large book. Her eyes widened, and suddenly she got a huge grin on her face. She closed it shut, reaching out a hand to 'America.'

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. America."

Seriously? Okay, what was in that book that had everyone so convinced? Alice handed it to me, flipping to the first page.

_The United States of America_

_Name(s): America, USA, the United States of America, North America_

_Human (cover-up) name: Alfred F. Jones_

_Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong build, glasses_

_Family: Canada (Matthew; brother) __Tsenacommacah (Mother; disbanded)_

_Birth: July 4__th_

_Gender: Male_

_Age Appearance: 19-22_

I looked up slowly at the supposed Alfred, wondering if this was some sort of joke. What I didn't understand though, was the title. What in the world is an NP? I flipped to the very first page, and started reading.

_National Personifications_

_National Personifications (or NPs) exist for each country. Countries that are split up by religion, culture, beliefs, and governments might have two NPs. It is unknown where NPs come from, and when the country is disbanded, where they go. _

_NPs are directly influenced by various elements of their representative nation. Lifestyle, politics, environment, and warfare have been shown to have repercussion on a NP's demeanor, mood, and physical wellbeing. However, this does not seem to be in effect in reverse. What physically affects the NP does not affect their representative nation._

_NPs look like regular humans, but are actually immortal (unless country is disbanded); each one of them has a human codename given by their government. This codename is what to be used when in the presence civilians so as not to arise suspicion of the NP's true identity. This allows the NP to live a relatively normal life when not involved in government affairs. _

I slowly looked up, not believing my eyes. This _man_, was the USA? I stuttered a bit, feeling embarrassed.

"It's uh, nice to meet you Mr. America." I grumbled, refusing to look at anyone. I heard 'Alfred' laugh again, and before I knew it, I was being crushed into a huge hug.

"I already know we're going to be great buds." He smiled, releasing me. I turned bright red, not sure what to say.

"Y-yeah."

And that's how I first met the most annoying man on earth. Well, one of them.

* * *

Yes, yes, first chapter always sucks. I should hope to be updating soon though :) Remember to be a dear and review/comment!

(I don't own Hetalia.)


	2. BTT

Hello again! ^w^ Thank you to the awsome people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! A bit of Bad Touch Trio in this chapter ;D Please enjoy! Also, be Prussian, (awesome) and review! :)

(I don't own Hetalia.)

* * *

It just went downhill right after that. My father announced happily that there were more 'countries' to meet .Alice I could tell was downright excided, mumbling 'I hope their sexy too.' Over and over again. The whole thing made me want to barf. Then fall over a cliff. Into the ocean. Where sharks would eat me. Over all, I wanted to die. I've always found history class boring... so… yeah. I also hold America in low regards. Like the fact that there are hundred pregnant twelve year olds, hookers, etc.

I tried to think of countries that I actually might like. England maybe, because of the gentleman thingy. The again, England might be some crazy bad-ass dude on a motorcycle. For all I knew, England could be some hot chick with a British accent. I seriously hoped it was the last guess. _But_ because I have the worst luck in the history of _ever_, England turned out to be none of these. This is how I met him.

All the supposed countries were in the room a couple ways away from the one we had been a moment ago. I was starting to get nervous, running history facts in my head over and over again. I debated whether I could run before my father opened the door, but one creepy look from Alfred kept me rooted. Alice on the other hand, looked like she was about to shove Dad out of the way and burst in herself.

I will never forget the look on Alice's face when she saw all the young men in the room. The first person who caught my eye though, was a man with _freakishly_ huge eyebrows. Or were those caterpillars? All I knew was that Alfred was dragging me over to caterpillar guy. I started protesting lamely, trying weakly to get away. (Okay, okay look. I am not the strongest guy in the world. Plus, Alfred is scarily strong.)

"Alfred, let the poor lad go." Caterpillar guy chided, clicking his small fingers against his glass. America addmeadiatly let go, exclaiming loudly,

"IGGY-ARTIE-EYEBROWS~!" before launching himself at the poor man. I watched amusedly, happy that America was annoying someone other than me. I also sadly forgot that I should've run. Before I knew it, Alfred was right back to me, shoving me towards caterpillar guy.

"Artie-"

"It's Arthur you wanker!"

"_Arthur_, this is Chase. Chase, this is Arthur, or rather known as England."

I stared in shock, wondering how the small man in front of me could possibly be England. What happened to the hot chick?

"-are those eyebrows?" I asked before I could think. I turned bright red, clapping a hand over my mouth. Then of course, the angry little British man blew up right in front of me.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE. YES, YES THEY BLOODY ARE. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AMERICANS?! YOUR ALL SO INSUFFERABLY RUDE!" he screamed, making other people look over at us.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr.-uh, England sir! Please forgive me!" I begged, fearing for my life. Alfred though, started laughing loudly, making me glare at him in a silent plead for _help_. To my utter relief, Alfred swooped in, and started talking about _Harry Potter_. It seemed to work, for the angry little man calmed down, and eventually started chattering along happily with America. I took that as my chance to run away. I looked around for a familiar face, but all I found was Alice flirting with a *man with spiky hair and a huge axe. I rolled my eyes, knowing that of course _Alice_ would choose the strangest person in this room.

To my disgust Mom was also flirting with a *man with brown hair and a curl who kept screaming, "Vee~!" My dad though, was nowhere in sight. I rolled my eyes, totally knowing he had just ditched us here. Since I had lived in the White House for a couple of days, I knew the way back to my room.

My room is pretty plain, except for my desk. It's covered in sketches, short stories, and books. Oh, my laptop too as well. I turned to the mirror, looking myself over. I have brown hair that looks more like it would belong on a girl than a dude, and brown, chestnut eyes. I'm on the slightly shorter and small side, with no muscles at all. I can barely stab a Capri Sun for god's sake. I have small hands, and small feet. (I'm not going to lie; I've been considered a girl more than once.)

I flopped onto my bed, thinking over the fact that I just met _all the countries_. It was pretty mind blowing actually. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Have you ever woken up tied up in the back of a freaking car? No? Yeah, that's the normal answer… if your normal that it. Being the president's son, I was half expecting this. So as calmly as I possibly could, I slipped off the gag that was (very badly) covering my mouth.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I deadpanned, not even bothering to give my kidnapper that satisfaction of hearing me panic. I heard some weird laugh in the front, and a man with bright red eyes and white hair peered back at me creepily.

"Oh, so sleeping beauty is finally awake, huh?" he sniggered, and I felt my face heat up. He actually didn't think- no, it's seriously impossible-

"Oi Gil, is our _petite fille_ awake~?" a (it sounded French) voice asked from the driver's seat. I realized with a grim realization that there were three of the bastards in the front. Another one turned around (he had brown, chocolate hair, and olive-green eyes) and smiled happily at me. Sadly, from the small French classes I've taken, I could totally understand the Frenchie. My worst fears were sadly confirmed. The three idiots thought I was Alice, my younger _sister_.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned angrily, shutting my eyes irately.

"What's wrong, _amiga_?" the (Spanish?) one asked, obliviously cheerful.

"Who do you think I am?" I demanded, starting to get pissed off.

"Your name is Alice, _non_?" Frenchie asked, turning around to get a better look at me. I glared, trying my best to silently scream '_Fuck you!_' He didn't take the hint, but instead looked me over again. I shuddered, not liking this at all. What if they were rapists? Or some kind of slave drivers?! I looked at them fearfully, now starting to panic.

"I-I'm not Alice you idiot!" I stuttered, turning bright red. "I'm her older brother, Chase!"

"*_Maudit_"

"*_Mierda_"

"*_Scheiße_"

All three of them cursed at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Look what you idiots did! I told you to get the girl, not a *_peu garçon-fille_!"

"It's not my fault; Spain told me it was a girl dammit!"

"Oi, it's not my fault!"

_Wait… Spain…? Did that mean… I was captured by countries?!_ I thought, my stomach sinking. Maybe they had something against America, and therefore captured me! Why would they want Alice though? _What if… oh god, never mind. Not even going there_. I shuddered again, and looked at 'Spain'. He looked nice, but I was not too sure about who the red eyed guy was. I guessed that the person driving was French, so I concluded he must be France. Maybe the albino guy was Austria or something.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded, glaring at 'Spain'. He smiled apologetically, patting me annoyingly on the head. I shook his hand away, giving the snickering Austria-guy a death glare. 'France' turned around again, looking me over.

"Well, you see-"

"We have no reason~" 'Spain' interrupted cheerfully, making me want to bash my head on the ground. Not only did these bastards kidnap me, but they also had no reason! Why do these things always happen to me…?

"Well can you take me back to the White House now?" I deadpanned, feeling utterly pissed off.

"…Nah." Albino guy shrugged. Out of all of them, I think this guy pissed me off the most.

"What country are you anyway? I figured the bastard in the front was France, and apparently that idiot is Spain, so who are you?" I asked, sneering a bit. The 'albino' looked slightly shocked and a bit hurt that I didn't know who he was.

"Kesesese~ I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"Russia?" I asked feeling confused. He did say Russia, right? The guy paled, and I thought to myself, _oh shit_.

"N-nien! Prussia! P-r-u-s-s-i-a! Prussia!" he stuttered, looking slightly pissed off.

"What the hell's a Prussia?"

I blacked out again.

* * *

Silly Chase, not knowing who Prussia is xD

*Denmark (Alice was flirting with him)

*Italy (Mom was flirting with him)

* _petite fille_- little girl

*_Maudit_- damn

*_Mierda_- crap

*_Scheiße_- shit

Hope you enjoyed :D Next chapter is when the introduction ends :) (and hopefully Chase will get free xD) Remember to review/comment!

(I don't own Hetalia.)


	3. Scary Movies

A big thank to everyone who's supporting me to continue this~~ :) I'm going to a new school tomorrow, so I'm kinda freaking out right now ;-; I would rather be watching a horror movie with Alfred... e-e Anywho, thanks again!

(I don't own Hetalia, Saw, or Blockbuster)

* * *

To my surprise and relief, I woke up again in my room, in the White House. My thoughts ran wild, and I shook my head angrily. I slowly got up, and faced the mirror. I groaned, slapping my forehead. On it in large lettering was '_Prussia for life bitches_!' I went to my bathroom, and tried to wipe it off. To my horror, the message was written in sharpie. I rolled my eyes, and marched back into my room. Mom would kill me if she saw this on my forehead. I grabbed my favorite sweatshirt, and pulled it on. After I was finished, I walked cautiously out into the hallway. To my relief, there was no one there. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. I said 'hi' to our chief (his name is Jerry); and sat down, ordering my favorite breakfast- scrambled eggs and waffles. I ate quietly, trying not to draw unwanted attention. I sighed as Alice stumbled in, still wearing her pajamas. She plopped down next to me, and rested her head on my arm. I rolled my eyes, and continued eating.

"There are hot guys everywhere Chase." She mumbled to herself. "I don't think I can choose one." She complained, and sat up, eating her food. I didn't reply, but instead looked outside. I really hoped all of those 'countries' were already gone. I don't think I can take it anymore. I thought about last night, making my face grow hot with embarrassment. The fact that those guys thought that I was a girl meant probably more would as well. Alfred and England were probably the only two that noticed I was a guy at first look. What if I ran into those guys from last night? I shuddered, and pushed back my plate. My plan was just to hide out in my room today, or just wait until all of the countries were gone. Of course though, my beautiful plan was ruined.

"Good morning~!" a voice came from the doorway. I turned around, and groaned. Alice squeaked, and hid behind me, bright red. She was obviously hiding for different reasons though. I got up, and tried to stealthily get passed Alfred. He grabbed the back of my hoodie though, and pulled me back in. I protested angrily, wanting to hurry up and get back to my room. To my surprise and horror, my hood fell off, revealing the crude message. I squeaked, covering my forehead. Alice and Alfred looked at me questionly. America's grin widened and he grabbed the hand that was covering the message. I turned red, and closed my eyes irately. "So you met Prussia, huh?" he grinned, and let my hand go. I shoved the hood back up, and tried getting past the country. He grabbed my arm, and said in the creepiest voice possible,

"We're going to hang out today, kay?"

I nodded fearfully, afraid to say no. Alice was still red, and ran past him quickly. I glared at Alfred, annoyed that he let her go and not me. After America ate (it took like two hours!); we finally left. (Even if he was dragging me while I was screaming 'bloody murderer')

* * *

I walked next to Alfred annoyed, my arms crossed. He had convinced the guards that since I was with him, there was no need for an escort. He still hadn't told me where the hell we were going and it was actually starting to worry me. What if he took me somewhere dangerous? Or what if he just abandoned me in the middle of nowhere? Oh god, what if he was going to sell me to some slave drivers?! Of course, I was wrong as hell. We stopped in front of a huge _Blockbuster. _He dragged me in, zipping right to the horror section. I rolled my eyes, and started looking with him. My eyes hit the movie '_Saw_' and I addmeadiatly picked it up. Alfred looked over my shoulder, and squealed with delight, earning us a few glances from other people.

"Okay, let's get this one!" he said happily, and quickly checked it out. He dragged me back to the car, and we zoomed back to the White House. For some reason, I had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

When we got back, my father was waiting for us, a frown on his face. I groaned, and was prepared to blame it all on Alfred. After a few minutes of Dad yelling at us about 'how irresponsible it was to go without guards' he let us go and watch the movie. Alfred looked really excited, but when I dimmed the light, he turned pale. He clutched the nearest pillow, and squeezed his eyes shut. I looked at him thoughtfully, but chose to ignore him. For the first few minutes, everything was perfectly fine. All of that changed when the 'monster' came out and killed some people. Alfred started freaking out and squealing like a little girl, making me look at him questionly.

"If it's too scary for you, we can turn it off." I pointed out. I myself was perfectly fine and not afraid at all. He shook his head quickly, and peeked back at the screen. I rolled my eyes, and continued watching dully. Scary movies never actually 'scared' me. To me they were all cheesy, and never really convinced me that they were real. Of course, if I was one of the people in the movie I would be scared, but not as stupid as most of people. I mean really, all of the people are stupid. 'Oh, there's a strange, dangerous noise? Let's go check it out!' I mean seriously, no. Just no. Alfred shrieked again, and before I knew it, I had all of North America on top of me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Hold me! Oh my god, so scary! Eeeeeekkk~!" he screamed, clutching me for dear life.

"Get... off!" I sqeaked, trying to push him off. He held me tighter, and before I knew it, I blacked out.

Bloody flipping again. God, my stay at the White House will be crazy, won't it?

Lol, poor Chase xD Anyway, wish me luck for tomorrow! :) Remember to review/comment!

(I don't own Hetalia)


	4. Icecream

HURRAY FOR SHORT, LAZY CHAPTERS! -shot- So uhhh... yeah :D Please enjoy Chase's suffering in this chapter~

(I don't own Hetalia)

* * *

When I woke up in my bed the next morning, I was slightly concerned about my mental health. Blacking out two nights in a row isn't exactly a good way to live. My solution was to stay in my room all day and try to calm myself. Well, that was my plan until a big scary Russian barged into my room. So here I am, sitting in the back of some Russian's car with some other small man yelling 'aru'. I mentally facepalmed, and looked out of the window. I would have to do something about security when I got back. Truthfully, I wasn't that worried. Either I would black out again, or my captors will turn out to be countries and return me once they get whatever they want.

Dear god, what has my life turned into?

Finally when the large, scary man got back into the car, he turned to face me. I will never forget his creepily sadistic smile and the way that a purple aura was all over him. I shrieked a bit, and became scared again. He laughed, making the other man slap him lightly on the shoulder and roll his eyes.

"You're scaring him, aru!" he complained, and smiled apologetically at me. "I'm China, and this here is Russia aru." He pointed out. My blood ran cold as I looked at 'Russia'. I knew America and Russia never got along, so I was in deep shit here.

Again.

"What do you two want from me?" I squeaked, looking warily at both of them. 'China' scared me a little less, but I still felt threatened. I felt in my pocket for my phone, and to my utter relief, it was still there.

"We just want to lure Alfred out-"

"We just wanted to talk to you, aru." China seethed, interrupting the large Russian. I sighed, and banged my head lightly against my pulled up knees. I knew it damn it! Why the hell did Alfred _always_ have to come up in my life?!

"Can we get this over with then?" I snapped, and rubbed the bridge of my nose irately. I could not fucking live with this for four years. Both of them looked surprised, and looked at each other in amusement.

"What's your favorite kind of ice-cream?" China asked his tone serious. I looked at him in amazement, dumbfounded. Seriously? That was it?

"Chocolate." I said slowly, not sure if the two of them were just extremely stupid, or there was something special about ice-cream. The Russian smiled evilly again, making my heart skip a beat. Had I said something wrong?

Before I knew it, I was being shoved out of the car as they sped off. I sat on the ground, so confused that I thought my head might explode from the stupidity of it all. I turned around suddenly, and to my surprise and horror America stood right behind me, a serious expression on his face.

"Did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"What your favorite kind of ice-cream is?"

"….. I'm going back to my room." I sighed, and pushed myself up. Anymore of this shit and I might accidentally end up killing someone.

As the American lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me away, I wondered dully why the world hated me so damn much.

-later in a dark room-

I glared at England, who was interrogating me for no reason whatsoever. For some reason ice-cream was really important to these people. He kept on asking me about flavors, types, textures, and companies.

"I still don't get why we have to do this!" I snapped, and crossed my arms. One of England's large eyebrows twitched. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"-because it's fun to see you suffer." He finally said, his face serious. My mouth was wide open, and my left eye was twitching like mad.

"THAT IS IT. SCREW ALL OF YOU, I'M LEAVING." I screamed, got up, and knocked the stupid door down. Alfred was waiting on the other side, as he looked at me surprised. I flipped him the bird and sprinted back to my room, got there, and slammed the stupid door shut. I whirled around, saw France naked on my bed, and screamed,

"IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY TO HANDS."

So of course, the Frenchman rushed out of my room, screaming bloody murderer.

* * *

CHASE IS MAD. RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEESSSS. Hope you enjoyed. (now I'm craving icecream :I) Please remember to review~!

(I don't own Hetalia)


	5. Mannequins

sdfhusdhgf sick ;-; I've got this horrid cold, and it refuses to go away e-e Anywho, enjoy this -short- chapter! (Also, I dunno how long I'll continue writing this~ ^^")

(I don't own Hetalia, or Dr. Who)

* * *

To Chase, his life was over. All he could do know was wait till four years were up, and hope that his dad didn't get reelected again. Alice of course, was enjoying herself immensely. Having a bunch of sexy men at your fingertips was quite an appealing idea of course. Alice though, knew her brother was not enjoying this as much as she did. And being the wonderful, caring sister she is, she decided to have a little chat with the boys. (Somewhere in the White House, Chase shuddered because he thought about Alice).

"Now, all you should know my brother by now." Alice started her voice high and commanding. All of the countries watched her from red, plush chairs, looking quite nervous of the girl. What she didn't know is that they were all deathly terrified of her. Of course, they wouldn't let her find that out. "-and you must have noticed how upset he's been lately."

Countries nodded to each other, muttering in agreement –"He still never answered our question, aru!"- Alice sighed, running a hand through her hair. Chase had better be grateful after this was over.

"So I want you all to bother him as much as you can."

The room went silent, until it erupted in cheers.

Alice nodded to herself. Oh, Chase was so very lucky to have a wonderful sister like her.

-Chase POV-

Alice did something.

Why else _would all_ the fucking countries be bothering me 24/7?

"GET OUT!" I screamed for the fourth time. As I predicted, none of them left. America jumped forward, throwing me over his back. I screamed, kicking my legs. He just laughed, and continued dragging me out of my bedroom. England silently followed us, an apologetic look on his face. I hissed to myself, closing my eyes irately. Was it really too much to ask for some peace and quiet?

Before I knew it, the three of us were driving away. I stayed silent. What would yelling do for me anyway? So I fell limp like a ragdoll, and refused to move or respond in anyway.

That actually wasn't the best idea I've ever had.

It turned out we were going to the mall.

England and America left me standing alone.

I remained motionless, barley breathing, and not blinking.

A store worker picked me up, and carried me into his store.

I remained stone still, and the thought that maybe the guy that I was a mannequin never crossed my mind.

So I stood in front of the window (now wearing the store's clothes) forced to act like a mannequin.

I didn't move.

I watched America and England search for me frantically, obviously not noticing I was in the fucking store.

Dumbasses.

So, of course, I decided to play a little prank on them.

Has anyone ever watched Doctor Who? Seen the episode where the mannequins go crazy, start moving, and try to kill people? Whelp, that's exactly what I decided to do.

As soon as America and England walked past the store window, I raised my arm. England saw it, stopped America, and looked at me questionly; blinking his eyes like the thought of a mannequin moving was ridiculous.

I put my arm down, and pushed against the glass.

America screamed, hiding behind England as the Brit shrieked as well, backing away from the window. With an emotionless expression, I continued pushing against the glass until it broke (yes, I did get in trouble after that).

England and America both screamed again, clutching on to each other. They both fell to the floor, shrieking and yelling.

Then of course America _randomly_ decides to pull out a fucking gun.

That made _me_ scream, making me back away and scream frantically,

"It's me! It's me! It's Chase!"

-later that day-

Aaaannnddd that's how I got grounded with America and England (yes, they were grounded as well)

* * *

Heh, has anyone ever done this before? (lol, I have xD) I stood really still at the mall, and scared the shit outta my friends :D Ahhh yes... Anywho, hope you enjoyed!

(I don't own Hetalia)


	6. Happy Birthday Chase!

Yes my dears, I am back ^u^ Thanks for being patient with me~! Anyway, please remember to review (it's always appriciated). Other than that, nothing much to say~ Please enjoy!

(I don't own Hetalia)

* * *

A year

I, Chase M. Konner, have survived in the White house for a year. I have lived through Halloween, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the New Year. Yes, I have broken both of my arms and legs this year (you can probably guess how) and even my skull (pizza truck incident, don't ask). I have lived with most of the countries this year, and thankfully, my dad informed me they would start to become busier, and leave me alone. Alice was horrified when discovering, this little miracle, and cried for days, screaming about "not having hot guys as slaves anymore".

So currently, I am enjoying myself immensely, since none of the countries have come to visit for a month. What surprised me though, was the strange ache in my chest. Normal people would identify this as "loneliness" but trust me; I don't miss them at all. Seriously, I don't at all guys. Stop scoffing at me. So what if the White House is eerily quiet, and I'm pretty bored? It doesn't matter that I now no longer have someone to play video-games with. I don't miss seeing Shakespeare's plays, or going on vacation to Italy. I don't even miss the Nordic barbeques we would throw.

So no, it doesn't hurt that no one is here for my birthday.

I sighed, looking over and across my bed. I was laying down eagle-spread, glaring at the ceiling. So far only Alice had come to wish me a Happy Birthday, but even that was short and brief. Mom and Dad were busy at a meeting (like usual) and wouldn't be able to see me for a week. I groaned, screwing my eyes shut.

"Fine, I maybe kinda do fucking miss the countries." I grumbled to myself, turning hot-red. It was just so damn _quiet_, and even _Alice_ went back to being boring! So excuse me for being so _fucking_ clingy, but if you were stuck in a huge house with a million things to do, you would be bored _too_.

I closed my eyes, and forced myself to relax and straighten my head out. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

~/~

When I woke up, I was still in my room, with nothing changed. I felt a surge of disappointment wash over me, because I thought that _maybe_ I would at least be tied up _somewhere_. At least with sharpie on my face. Or someone hiding under my bed! God, why are they all so stupid? I know I told them I hated them and to go away, but I never actually _meant_ it.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stumbled towards the door, wondering what time it was. The hallway was dark, and I assumed it was night already. This made me even more depressed, but I tried not to think about it much. I walked sullenly into the kitchen, where there was a singe cake that said in red lettering- _Meet us outside_! I grinned, and raced down and outside.

There was no one there.

Only the bushes, trees, and pissed off me.

"Happy birthday Chase!"

I jumped, and turned around quickly.

Most of the countries stood there, grins on their faces. Before I knew it, a huge smile split across my face, and I happily dashed forward, ready to join them.

The night was a blur, filled with laughter, fun, and lots of cake (from Alfred of course). Pretty much to say, it was the best night ever.

_Poke_

My eyes flew open, and I nearly screamed in fury.

It had all been a dream.

What wasn't a dream though, was the fact that I was tied up to a chair with a smirking nation in front of me, accompanied by about five other countries.

"Happy birthday Chase~!" Alfred sang sweetly, and let out an evil laugh. He held up a sharpie, and moved towards my face.

"ALFRED!"

* * *

Holy shit, am I evil or what? ;) Only three more chapters for this :I Unless of course, you would like me to make it longer. Please review and give me your feedback!

- Nisa Keehl


	7. Cosplaying

Holy flying fuck I am so sorry. I haven't updated in months... uhhh... sorry. Anywho, I got a laptop for Christmas, so now I can update faster now :D Man, when I am writing this fanfic I feel like such an ass.. I'm sorry Chase omg ;-; Anywho, remember to review/comment~!

I do not own Hetalia (by the way, are you guys excited for season 5? I know I am~! :3)

* * *

Note to self: never agree to cosplay with Japan. It's a mistake.

So here I am, looking around a large room filled with outfits wondering why the hell I would ever think to trust Japan. Sure the guy looks very nice, and polite, but stick something cute or perverted in his face, and he's a whole different guy. It sounded fun though, and I guess I was just high off of the fumes next door (England had been cooking); so I agreed without a second thought. Since Dad had a meeting in Japan, it was the perfect opportunity to hang out with Kiku. I love his video games, and anime is pretty cool too. Alfred goes on and on about how "fun" he is, so could a visit really hurt?

Another note to self: Don't listen to Alfred, dumbass.

Do you guys remember that one time when I was kidnapped by Spain, Prussia, and France? So apparently they told Kiku "that I totally looked like a girl" and suggested cosplay. Wow okay, I really hate those guys. What's even worse though is that Japan believed them, and took them up on their advice.

So again, here I am standing in a room filled with costumes. Oh yeah, and did I mention that they were all female based? No, I cannot leave, because Kiku locked the door behind me. He also said in his sneaky-little Asian accent that I couldn't come out unless I had something "cute" on. There was also another female voice (that suspiciously sounded like Hungary); but Japan wouldn't tell me who it was.

Oh god, fuck my life. Why does life hate me?

I scowled, flipping through outfits angrily. There had to be at least _one _costume in here that would leave a bit of my dignity intact. But really guys, this is Japan, so of course there wasn't. I shut my eyes, deciding that I would just lunge at something, and whatever I would first touch I would wear. That way, deciding wouldn't take forever. I leaped suddenly, hand snagging on to some light material. I cautiously peaked to see what I had landed on and mentally screamed.

A skimpy maid outfit? Fucking seriously?

Sadly, my pride wouldn't let me chose something else. I had decided to twirl around and chose something, which I did. There was no going back now.

Cursing myself internally, I shrugged off my outer clothing and pulled on the black and white outfit. To my complete horror, the skirt was totally showing most of my ass, and was extremely frilly with lace and bows. The top was quite small, but at least it didn't show anything creepy. On the back of the top though, was a slip opening with black laces crossing. To make it worse, the outfit came with fish-hook stockings, which I promptly discarded.

No way man. Just no way in hell.

Instead I found some simple white stockings, which I tugged on gratefully. I slinked up to the mirror, and screeched in shock. Holy _shit,_ why was I doing this again? I turned a bright shade of red, choking a bit. It was like I was one of those guys that were in the creepy manga that Alice read.

I squared my shoulders, and tried to fight the blush down. There was no way that I would let Japan see me in a state like this. I stomped over to the door, and screamed,

"Fuck you Kiku, I'm done! Let me out of here you creepy ass!"

I heard a bit of laughter, making me shake slightly. How many people were out there? Padded footsteps made way to the room, and I heard a click. The door slid open, and to my confusion, it wasn't Japan. It was just some girl that looked a bit like China, but with more feminine grace. She just rolled her eyes, and shuffled me out of the door.

I groaned, about ready to run away, but this girl was scaring the shit out of me. I value my life, so I kept quiet and tried not to blush. I attempted many times to make the skirt longer, but then my spider-man boxers would show.

She led me into an empty room, nodded, and left. So I just stood there, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do and if I could just leave. If I wasn't being such a dip-shit, I would have noticed the curtain on one of the walls. Muffled giggling was coming from behind it, but the blood roaring in my ears made it a bit hard to hear.

The curtain opened to reveal an audience of countries.

I turned slowly to face them, eyes wide and face pale. In all my life, I wished I was dead so much that it hurt. It was quiet for a second, before the crowd exploded into laughter. I turned bright red, and to my surprise and mortification, tears welled up in my eyes.

Come on, fucking now? Now I was breaking, after two years of abuse? In this whole time I had not shed a tear, but right now, in front of everyone, my eyes decided to become a waterfall? Great, just my luck. I angrily brushed them away, glaring at the laughing faces.

"Yeah, yeah, really funny guys." I yelled, flipping them the middle finger and stomping off of the room/stage. In a whirlwind of anger, I somehow managed to make it back to the damn room and get my clothes.

I fished through them, feeling the familiar bump of my phone. I cursed loudly, slumping against the wall. This whole time, I had my phone? I could have called my agents to pick me up, and kick Japan's ass. But since I was too retarted to think to look for my phone, I had to go through all of this shit. I sniffled, grabbing my jeans and pulling them on. I flipped my cell open, and quickly dialed Alice's familiar number. Why the fuck I was calling her, I had no idea. It rang for a few seconds, before she picked up.

_"Chase? What's up?"_

"Where are you now?"

Oh god, was my voice shaking?

_"Chase? You sound like shit. I'm at the mall right now. Why?"_

"Could you get someone to pick me up? I'm at Japan's house."

Oh god, I knew I sounded horrible. Did she have to ask?

_"Sure…? Are you okay? You sound horrid-"_

"Kay, thanks Alice."

I hung up quickly, fearing that she would know that I was crying. Wait, I hadn't admitted that yet. Okay, that I was about to cry. Chase Konner, son of the president of the USA, did not cry. Unless of course, he had just been totally humiliated.

There was a knock at the door, making me look up in surprise. Really? Someone was really going to be even more of an ass, and pick on me here too?

"Piss off." I snarled, burying my head in my hands.

"Dude, can I just talk to you?"

Oh great. It was fucking Alfred. Could this get any worse?

"So you can laugh at me some more? No thanks, dick."

Of course, the US of fucking A could not take the answer "no". So instead, he opened the door and slid down next to me.

"Chase, we're really fucking sorry."

I laughed, though it sounded more like a dying cat. They were "_sorry_"? Please, like I haven't heard that one before.

"That's great Alfred. Tell that to someone who actually believes you." I growled, but it was interrupted by a sniff.

_Fuckfuckmylifepleasedon'tcry-_

Oh god dammit why.

It started before I could stop, freely flowing down my cheeks and into my lap. I just looked mortified at the floor, not believing that this was actually happening. My phone buzzed, breaking the tense silence. I let out my breath, quickly snatching up my phone and dashing out of the room.

Thankfully, I remembered the way out and just hopped into the car with Alice. She didn't ask anything, and I was quite thankful for that. So we just rode back to the hotel, and waited for Dad to leave. None of the countries texted me, and I didn't see anyone.

Thank god.

Maybe it would be quiet around here now.

* * *

CHASE BBY I'M SORRY. Okay, only 2 more chapters guys. Of course, the countries still need to find a way to apologize... be sure to look out for next chapter~! :) Plllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeee eeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseee remember to review/comment. It makes me really happy when you do~! ;3 Oh yeah, and the girl who got Chase was Vietnam, btw

- Nisa


End file.
